Nine Messages
by ShadowedSoulSpirit
Summary: "Hello this is the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. I apologize for not being able to respond to your call, but by all means leave a message and I will respond as quickly as possible. Thanks." "Hey Iggy..." A story about messages exchanged between the beloved countries. USUK, hinted character death, sadness. Rated T just cause.


_**Nine Messages**_

**An USUK Story**

**Beep.** _"Hello this is the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. I apologize for not being able to respond to your call, but by all means leave a message and I will respond as quickly as possible. Thanks."_

Message One. "Hey what's up Iggy! Sorry I left the hotel before you woke up. I have to go to the World Trade Center. Ya know, hero business and all. So I have to tell you I love you and you don't need to sound so formal for a voice message. Well anyway, bye!"

Message Two. "Hey again England. Man you should see the view! I'm in the northern tower, floor 108, and the view is simply amazing. It doesn't get any better than this. I'm going to have to take you up here later, so you could see too. Call me back when you get the chance. I love you Iggy!"

Message Three. "Sup Iggy! Oh my God, it's been such a long meeting. But I'm almost half way done, I promise! Your hero will be returning soon, so don't worry! Call me back so I can tell you personally, I love you!"

Message Four. "Um…England? Something's going on… We don't really have any clue… When you wake up, could you please turn on the television or something? I'm gonna let some other people use my phone, so don't be surprised if you end up talking to some weird guy. I love you England."

Message Five. "Iggy… Planes crashed into the World Trade Center, both towers. Your Hero is alright, but there's a lot of talk that it happened below us. That would explain the earthquake and smoke. Anyway, me and some other guys are going to walk down the stairwell. Gotta work off those calories from the Big Mac I ate this morning! I love you!"

Message Six. "Seriously England you need to wake up. You never sleep in this late. Things are pretty serious over here. All the stairwells are blocked and we can't get out. Iggy… people are jumping. I see them just flying out windows. It's getting hard to breath now, but I can see the firemen coming, so I'll be home soon. Love you."

Message Seven. "Arthur! Wake up! Listen there's a lot of havoc but it won't be long until I'm home. We called the police and the operator told us that firemen and policemen are scavenging the building, so I'll be okay. Geez, get an alarm to bring to my place next time, okay? Anyway, I love you."

Message Eight. "Oh my God England the second tower just fell! It gave out and collapsed! Everyone's screaming so it's really loud, but I want to tell you this anyway. Arthur, I love you so much. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I wish I got to tell you I loved you more. I wish I could have made you smile more frequently, I wish I stole just a few more kisses, but the important thing I want you to remember the most is I most defiantly love you and only you because Iggy, I don't think your hero's coming home."

Message Nine. "I was hoping you would pick up by now England. I just have to say it, for the sake of it you know? I love-" A crumbling portion of the building finally gave, silencing the last of the message.

England awoke exactly 33 minutes after the final message, having experienced such a pleasant dream, but frowned at the absence of his lover. He listened to every message left by America one by one, sensing the urgency as it progressed. His heart literally stopped beating at the final two. But he refused to cry. America claimed he was a hero, so he couldn't just die right? Dialing his number quickly, England paced back in forth as he listen to the ring. There was a click, and for a fleeting moment England thought he answered.

"_Hey, this is the hero. I'm afraid to announce that the September 11th assault on the World Trade Center may have killed me. Gives me a perfect reason to change this message right? I'm not going to say good bye or anything, just gonna say long live America, Big Macs are the best, and I love you Arthur Kirkland, or should I say the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland." _

Nine missed opportunities to speak to his lover moments before he died. To hear those words that were not documented by a recording. Nine is a number that will forever haunt England. But it won't last long. Because on September 11th the following year, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland's life was taken inside a building that meet its untimely fall.

"_Hello this is the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. I apologize, but you will no longer be able to reach me. I'm going to go see someone indefinitely. He's my hero, and he's been waiting for my response. I love him, so I'm going to go answer as soon as possible. Bye."_

**-Soul Spirit-**


End file.
